


Four Days

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: That's all it is. Four frigid days with Sam and Dean.Written for the 2018 Holiday Mixtape Challenge.





	Four Days

“So, no picket fence, huh?”

“Nope. That doesn’t seem to go very well for us, anyway.”

“So, does that mean I’m just stuck with you from now until the final Big Bad?”

“Yep, that’s exactly what it means, Buffy.” Dean tipped the neck of his beer bottle against Sam’s. “If it makes you feel better, I doubt that’s all that much of a time commitment, honestly.”

“No, Dean, that doesn’t really make me feel much better.”

“Bitchface number 5. My favorite.”

“Dean...”

“Shh, listen to the crickets, Sammy. We’ve got a long way to go tomorrow.”

“It’s the middle of winter, Dean. There are no crickets.”

“I know.”

They were quiet then, sounds rising and falling in the distance.

“Is that them skating on that pond? That was so far away.”

“That low scraping sound?”

Sam nodded.

“I think so, yeah. Things are different in the winter. You can hear farther and there isn’t as much noise.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever noticed.”

“We don’t get a lot of downtime, you know?”

“We shouldn’t have left.”

“I’m tired, Sammy.”

“I know, Dean. Me too.”

“We deserve some time, you know?”

“Dean…” Sam started then trailed off.

“What, Sammy?”

“If you could do anything right now, what would you do?”

“Exactly what I’m doing.”

“Freezing to death somewhere in the midwest?”

“Spending time with you, jackass.”

“That’s bitch to you.”

“Oh, well, pardon me, sweetheart. I apologize.”

“You’re welcome, jerk.”

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?”

“What would you be doing?”

The funny thing about a frigid winter night was the way the air felt. Not the cold, but just how it seemed more… more solid. Like the whole world was trying to freeze and the atmosphere was no different. Dean could feel it press against him as he waited for an answer.

“I’d be back in California,” Sam started and Dean’s heart plummeted. He’d known it was still there. That longing for the safety of the normal world.

“It’s not so far south that the heat is constant, you know?” Sam continued, unaware of the pain he was causing Dean. “I think we’d like it there. What do you think?”

Dean must have answered. He didn’t remember it if he did. The only thing he knew was the horror ricocheting through his guts right now. _Sammy wanted to leave again._ He’d thought he was over that. That they’d worked through it. He’d thought..

Sam laughing drew Dean’s attention away from his rapidly collapsing lungs.

“Oh my god, can you imagine Bobby in a pair of swim trunks? Or Cas walking the beach in that god awful trench coat? Jack would be fine, there’s always plenty of food. Oh god, women in bikinis though. Gah, no,” Sam nodded to himself. “It’s gonna have to be just me and you. I wouldn’t take any of them anywhere near the ocean. I doubt they did much sun bathing in the apocalyptic world anyway, you know?”

“Just us?” Dean asked carefully.

“Yeah. I mean, since we’re just just daydreaming anyway. California is warm but not _too_ warm. Besides, I know my way around. Maybe we could go to Arizona though. See how you do at the casinos.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed absentmindedly. Did he get it wrong?

“Would you want other people with us?” Sam asked.

Dean leaned over and kissed Sam as his answer.

“Good point,” Sam commented. “It would put quite the damper on our activities.”

Dean snorted and stood from the stoop. “Come on, Sammy. My dick is freezing to my thigh.”

Sam choked on his beer. “Well, we certainly can’t have that.”

**

They’d heard a thousand times how special they were. How fucked up they were. How they treated each other terribly. How they were too close. How they were too far apart. How they cared about no one else but their brother.

How it wasn’t normal that most every breath they took had belonged to the other first. How _they_ weren’t normal for the way the world seemed to come to a stop when one of them was separated from the other. How the very air seemed to judder around them until they were back together again.

Every bit of it was true.

They weren’t concerned about that here, though. All they cared about was the number of logs in the fireplace and stove and how long they could pretend their world was really just a cabin, a car and a winter road. They’d learned the hard way to stop apologizing for what they wanted; what they needed.

Sam’s knees were fucked and on really cold days Dean could barely close his hands, fingers and palms fucked by battering and grabbing and holding and digging. Sam knew Dean’s ribs were cracked on one side, and that he’d rather die than tell Sam that out loud. Dean had seen the wince that twisted Sam’s beautiful face when he’d fucked into him and knew that it had little to do with the size of Dean’s dick and everything to do with the unwelcome visitor they’d met in Alabama a few days ago.

So Dean kept off Sam’s left side and Sam kept his hands firmly on Dean’s shoulders and neither said a thing about it. Sam woke up to a warm compress pressed carefully to his side and “carelessly” left an unraveled ace bandage on Dean’s side of the bed in return. It was easier than talking about it.

**

There was the slightest sound of flapping, and the air grew heavy with another body taking up space, compressing atoms, rearranging the world to make room for it. _Four days._ They’d been hoping for at least a week.

Half an hour later, they were sitting in Baby. Sunlight glinted off ice and snow and the world shone. Sam reached for the radio, but Dean intercepted him, lacing his aching fingers through Sam’s.

Sam smiled and settled back down, watching the lines ahead of them as they stretched out to the sky.

Four days.

It was better than nothing.


End file.
